


Camping Trip

by Flyingintospace



Series: Summer Fics [11]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boston Bruins, Camping, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: I am not your teddy bear.





	Camping Trip

“Tuukks?” There was a scratch on Tuukka tent door. One that he intended to ignore.

“Tuukks?” Another scratch. He knew exactly why he was being disturbed and wasn’t giving in.

“Tuukks?” The voice outside was beginning to sound the tiniest bit panicked. “Please?”

Tuukka sighed giving in sooner than he thought he would and yanked the zipper open to find one David Pastrnak outside, a flashlight beam shining on his face, eyes looking wide. “I can’t believe that you didn’t bring a tent.”

“Marchy said that he had everything taken care of...”

“And you believed him? So why don’t you go bother him?” Tuukka asked.

“Tuukks,” Pasta bottom lip trembled.

Tuukka sighed again and unzipped the tent further allowing Pasta to enter. But he did so with a warning, remembering another time when he’d had to share a bed with Pasta. “Not sharing my sleeping bag though. And you stay on that side of the tent. There will be no cuddling. I am not your teddy bear.”

“Thanks Tuukks,” Pasta lay down a reasonable distance away. “But why would I cuddle you?”

“You could get cold. Or scared. Or lonely.” Tuukks said and thought “Or be especially drunk.” Though he didn’t voice that out loud.

“I’ll be fine Tuukks,” David turned off his flashlight.

Tuukka snuggled back into his sleeping bag but despite being the summer the nights still got cold and after a few minutes he could hear Pasta’s teeth chattering and he asked, “You awake?”

“Yeah,” Pasta answered.

“You cold?” He asked, shifting slightly closer.

“Really I’m fine,” Pasta chattered.

“Liar,” Tuukka of course didn’t believe him and slid out of his sleeping bag. He opened it all the way, spreading it across both of them. He then settled back down.

“Thanks,” Pasta murmured.

But then after a few minutes, just as Pasta was beginning to drift, Tuukka asked, “You scared?”

“No...” Pasta answered but then something dawned on him. “And I’m not lonely either. But that doesn’t mean that I would turn down being cuddled.”

There wasn’t a immediate answer from Tuukka, but not long after he felt Tuukka arm slide around his middle.


End file.
